WITCHES
by melli-elle
Summary: Wendy, Iiana, Terra and Cassie meet there match in the second chapter.
1. Chapter 1: All ALone

W.I.T.C.H.E.S

Chapter 1: All alone.

Wendy looked around. She was sitting in her new bedroom. For some reason, moving to this new school had been hard. No, it was not the friends that she had (even though she didn't have much of those), and it was not that she had loved the place that she lived. She didn't know what it was. She had taken all night for her to decide what to wear, but finally she had found the perfect outfit. Her mum shouted out to her to come down, as the school bus was here. She raced down the stairs, and in a flash she was out the door and down the path. She walked up the stairs, and tried to find a seat. It was so hard on the first day of school, and everyone was shouting. She walked up the back, but half way there a girl with long purple hair stopped her.

"Hey, you sit here," she said, and moved over. Wendy looked around, and basically saw that there was no where else to sit, and sat down. She put her bag under the seat, and looked at the girl, who was looking out the window.

"So, umm..." Wendy started, hoping she would start talking.

"Yeh, well, here's the thing. I'm new, and I can tell you that are too. My stop was the first one, and that's probally the only reason I got a seat. My name's Terra, I'm not as scary as a lot of people think. Just go along with it. And your name is?" Terra asked, and without waiting for an answer, she turned and staired out the window.

"Wendy," she replyed, and the girl sitting in front of them turned around.

"Your name's Wendy?" she asked, and Wendy nodded.

"Oh, then you're probally the girl who I'm supposed to be helping aound today and tomorrow," she said, and poked the boy sitting next to her.

"This is Tirran. He won't talk much. My name's Iiana," she says, then looks at Terra, who had continued to look out the window. Wendy looked at this girl. She had brown hair with black streaks at the front. Wendy continued to stare at the back of the girls head all the way to school.

When they arrived at school, Iiana led Wendy and Terra into the main building, with Tirran following close behind. She took them to the office and got them signed in, and get their timetables. She looked closely at both timetables.

"Ok, you're both in my class, as well as my best friend Cassie. Come on, we have history first," Iiana said, and they left the builiding.

Outside, it was a nice sunny day. Wendy looked around. The school seemed nice enough. Wendy looked around. She knew that if she consentrated hard enough, she could make it turn really cold really quickly. So she did. She stood still, letting everyone else go on ahead. She put her hands on her head, and strained her brain. Sure enough, there was a strong wind. So strong it neally pushed her over. Then it started getting cold. She walked on, not wanting it to get to cold, and ran to catch up with the others. They hadn't even known she was missing.

"Wow, look at the sudden change in weather," Tirran said, talking for the first time. Wendy looked away, avoiding the other's eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: Evil

Author's Note: Hey, thanks for all the great comments. I appoligise for the shortness of the last chapter, this one is longer.

Chapter 2: Evil

"Come on, guys, I'll show you where we sit," Iiana said, as they came out of science for recess. They walked around the back of the buildings, and then followed Iiana into a grove of trees.

"This is it. It's not actually part of the school, which meens we can come here any time, but it also means that we can't claim it as our spot," she said, as she pulled away a branch. She stood back, so the others could see it. It was a small grove, with lots of branches sticking out of the ground. Iiana walked in and sat on the bench, before motioning the others to come in.

"Wow," said Wendy. She looked around. The trees were all oaks, and the branches were slowly bending in the wind. She concentrated, and the wind picked up. She smiled, and took her seat. Just then a girl with long blonde hair walked in.

"Oh, hey Cassie. This is Wendy and Terra," Iiana said, obviously implying the blonde girl. Wendy waved, but Terra just sat there, looking through a gap in the trees.

"Hey, guys, who's that coming?" she asked. Iiana walked over to the edge of the grove and looked out.

"Oh crap. It's Eneama's group. Quickly, go through that gap," she said, and everyone filed into the second part of the grove. Just as Tirran walked through, four girls walked through the trees. The first one to walk through was a girl with pink hair. She had an obvious evil look on her face. Then came a girl with brown hair. She had a tough look on her face. The third girl had purple hair, and she had a far away look on her face. Last but not least a girl with green hair walked in.

"Girls, I'm bored. Where's that loser, Iiana?" the pink haired girl asked.

"Not sure, Eneama. They close by, I can tell," said the green haired girl said.

"These tree's sicken me. Can I freeze them?" asked the girl with the purple hair.

"Ofcourse, Issha. They're annoying me, too," Eneama said, and Issha came forward, and shut her eyes. The girls started to feel colder. Wendy started shivering, as did Tirran, Cassie and Terra. Iiana was just standing there, looking intensly through the trees. Wendy noticed that the trees had stopped moving. Iiana had noticed too. She suddenly jumped up, ran out the back. She motioned for the others to follow her. They got outside, and started walking back up to the school.

"Who were they?" Terra asked. Iiana turned around to make sure they hadn't followed them.

"They're Eneama, Villy, Issha and Lian. I don't know what is wrong with them, but they have powers, and it's scary. Oh crap," she said, and started running back up to the school. The others turned around. The four were coming out of the grove. Iiana turned around and motioned the others to follow her. The others followed her, and got back to the school just before the four caught up with them.


End file.
